Scars from the Past
by Clark Luthor 322
Summary: Gage is your average guy working security in the Nashville bar district he has a pretty normal life until one night a record executive comes in a offers him a job as a Body Guard Gage thinks its going to be a pretty easy job that is until he meets Sydney Cooke a young singer with a troubled past can help her overcome that and continue to protect her


**Hey wasup y'all I always liked Gage and Sydney on Walker Texas Ranger and I was watching some old episodes when I got this idea for an AU fic based off of the episode where Sydney goes Undercover as a singer and Gage figures out she actually can sing anyway here's the first Chapter I hope you like it **

Shattered Dreams and Broken Guitar Strings

Francis Gage sits alone on a stool in the corner of the bar watching all the patrons to make sure that things do not get out of hand.

Things look pretty calm but then again you never can tell when it comes to the Nashville bar scene one minute everything is fine everyone is laughing smiling and enjoying the music and the next thing you know two drunks get irritated and a fight breaks out.

Suddenly he hears a loud commotion over on the other end of the bar 2 older guys that look to be in their early 40's both have no doubt have had a few to many are now hassling Alex on of the waitresses.

"Hey bitch we have been sitting here for 10 minutes and still haven't gotten our beer yet." The older of the two says

"That's right now we want our beer or we want a little something to cover the cost of our beer." The younger one says grabbing her by the arm

"I'm real sorry were kind of short-staffed tonight guys I'll get you your beer in just a second." She says sweetly while trying to get out of the younger man's grasp

"Hey where do you think you are going my friend and I aren't done talking to you two yet."

At this point Gage has had enough so he walks over and grabs the man who has Alex's arm by the shirt and looks at him intimidating

"Guys the lady is being nice as she can and considering the way you two are treating her she really doesn't have to be so why don't you guys just get up and walk out of here before ya make things worse." He says calmly

"And what are you gonna do if we don't junior." The older one says eyeing him right back

"Well I guess I'll just have to carry you 2 outta here." Gage says his voice now showing signs of anger and irritation

Suddenly one of the men takes a swing at him.

He quickly ducks to avoid it and delivers a quick punch to the face sending him to the ground before sweeping the other guy off his feet and onto the floor.

"Now what do ya say you guys just walk on outta here." He says picking both men up by the front of their shirts and standing them back up.

"Fine come on Clay this bar sucks anyway." The older guy says walking towards the front his friend following close behind them

"Thanks Gage." Alex says with a smile

"No problem Alex if those two try to sneak back in here tonight you just come find me ok." He says returning a smile

"You got it." She says before walking over to serve the other customers

Just as Gage is about to walk back over to his stool in the corner an early man in his 60's with a grey button up shirt black slacks and black cowboy boots a small white cowboy hat and glasses sit atop his face and head

"Hi C.D Parker president of Lone Star Records." He says smiling and extending his hand

" Francis Gage Head of Security." He says shaking his hand

"So Gage you handled yourself pretty well out there."

"Oh it's not that big of a deal just your typical Saturday night drunks." Gage says blowing off the older man's praise

"Well you could have fooled me you handled that like a pro."

"Listen I have an opening at my record label for a Body Guard."

"Body Guard?"

"Yeah you know follow some of the artist around keep them safe make sure no crazy fans get near them."

"I don't know I have no experience being a body-guard and I kind of liking working here at the bar."

"Ok I can respect that here is my final offer then."

"I will pay you 24 Dollars an hour and you will only have to deal with one artist."

Gage stands their silently going over his options in his head.

He loved his job at the Broken Guitar String but it just didn't pay well and although he loved his friend Alex like a sister he had bills he had to pay and he was about to get evicted from his apartment.

"Alright you got yourself a new Body Guard." Gage says shaking the older man's hand

"Great just meet me at this address tomorrow morning at 8:00." C.D says quickly scribbling down an address on a nearby bar napkin

"And from now on just call me C.D." He says before turning and walking out the front door

**So their ya go Gage just got a new job as a bodyguard for C.D and Lone Star Records in the next chapter Gage will meet the artist he is assigned to protect I hope y'all enjoyed this **

**Until Next Time **

**Clark Luthor 322**


End file.
